In one prior art about the nail beating depth adjuster discloses a limiting cover (or called as adjusting sheets). One end of the cover has an adjusting rod. An elastic sheet, a threaded cover, and a nut are installed on the adjusting rod. The adjusting rod is locked to a driven sheet for inducting the nail to be beaten. Thereby, by rotating the threaded cover, the adjusting rod is adjusted and the limiting cover moves for controlling the beating length of the nail. Thereby, no any hand tool is necessary. The beating length can be adjusted rapidly.
It is known that the prior art threaded cover is practically a nut for controlling the beating depth. Although the cover can adjust the displacement of the cover along the threads of the adjusting rod (namely adjusting the beating depth), and control the positioning by the buckling of an elastic sheet and the thread. The strong vibration force as triggering the nail by the nail driver, the elastic sheet can not effectively control the positioning of the threaded cover along the threads. Thus, the positioning of the nail after adjusting the beating depth of the limiting cover is not as good as desired. Furthermore, the structure is too complicated to be used easily and made with a lower cost.